White Day Love
by TheEvilPanda
Summary: Please comment! Enzan's on a sort of break and goes down to get some coffee, only to find to desperate boys, Laika and Netto, trying to bake a cake for their lovers. T for swearing. One-shot


Enzan was bored, bored, bored. He had finished the next week's worth of work, and Blues had told him that if he worked even more that remaining week, he would be sorry. Oh, so sorry. So sorry that the next time he had to crossfuse, that he would end up in the hospital. For a day. Or week. Or month. So, to make up for his boredom, he walked downstairs from his bedroom to his kitchen. He would make some coffee.

"I wished SOMETHING would happen," he sighed.

"Maybe we could go over to HQ, Enzan-sama. Just nothing work-related, or you will be sorry. I'm sorry to say this, sir, but if forced to, then I will make you so damned sorry that-" Blues was cut off.

"I get it, I get it, I get it!" Enzan said exasperatedly. "I'm just going to get coffee, alright, Mommy-dearest?" he said with a voice dripping of honey and sarcasm.

"You will not talk to me like that!" Blues said sternly. "Enzan-sama, I will ground you and you will be sorry and-"

CRASH

"...Ok, what was that? The staff's off duty, right?"

"Right..."

"So who's in there?" Enzan's question was answered by this: a string of curses, sounds of metal crashing against the floor, and two loud, very loud, voices.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS, DAMNIT!"

Silence.

Pause.

Wait.

Enzan slowly nodded his head. "That... That was Netto, right?"

Blues slowly nodded his head, too. "And Laika-san."

The boy looked from his Navi to the door over and over, until his eyes locked on the kitchen door.

Wait for it, wait for it.

And Enzan exploded, rushing in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE IN MY HOUSE, MY DAMN HOUSE, well, more like mansion, anyways, but WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING MY FRICKIN' KITCHEN AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!"

The two boys froze. They seemed to be in the process of trying to, erm, 'bake' something while looking at a very, very dirty cookbook. Netto broke the silence.

"Oh, hi, Enzan! How ya doing?" He asked, while looking very worried and trying - failing - to hide the cookbook.

"Yes, Enzan, so good to see you! See, we're just... um... making a new type of coffee for you! It'll work better then what you usually drink, too! So, um, you can leave now! We're almost done! Bye!" Laika said, sweatdropping. Enzan didn't budge. Then he looked down at his PET.

"Blues, ask Rockman and Searchman what the hell these idiots are doing."

"Hai, Enzan-sama." Blues was plugged in, and then he started towards Searchman and Rockman, who tried to act innocent.

"Ohh, hi Blues! How's it going?" Rockman asked nervously.

"Obviously, nothing is going on, of course, so you can just leave." Searchman said, earning him a slap from Rockman, because, basically, he just told him that they were doing SOMETHING.

Blues smiled creepily and walked towards them, slowly and deliberately. "So, what's going on?" He said in a tone indicating that they had better tell him what the hell was going on or else suffer the consequences. And trust me, whatever they were, you don't want to know.

The two broke down immediately, surprisingly. Although, it wasn't really breaking down. More like, laughing there guts out and bursting with laughter. When Blues heard what they had to say, he smirked. Then he grinned. Creepily. Deadly.

"Wait till Enzan-sama hears this," he said, and plugged out.

"So, what is it?" Blues whispered the answer to him. He smirked, too.

"Oh, my, God. You guys are making a CAKE? YOU?!" he snickered. "Is it for someone _special?_"

"NO ONE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN FRICKIN' HELL THAT I WOULD EVER MAKE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN RETURN FOR THE HONMEI GIVEN ON VALENTINE'S DAY FROM-

"MEIRU-CHAN!"

"PRIDE!"

As soon as the words left their mouths, they regretted it. Totally regretted it. Enzan and Blues looked shocked. Searchman and Rockman were attempting not to laugh and failing. Epicly, though, I might add.

First, silence.

Then, dead silence.

Finally, there was a ton of laughter.

"OMG!OMG!OMG!!ALTHOUGHTHERE'SNOSURPRISETHERE,OHMYGODWHATTHEFRICK'THATISSODAMNEDFUNNYTHATITISN'TEVENFUNNY!!!! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" The four were banging on the table, well, Enzan, at least, tears streaming out of their eyes from the overflow of laughter while Netto and Laika screamed at each other for revealing it.

"WHATTHEHELLYOUMORON?!"

"WHATDOYOUMEAN,BASTURD!THATWASALLYOURFAULT!"

They continued like this, all of them, laughing, cursing, screaming, until Enzan broke it.

"Okay, you guys are seriously trying to bake a cake? Do you even know HOW?"

"Umm.... No." They both responded.

"See, Enzan, this, hence the result, is why I wanted to ask someone who could actually BAKE to make it or just order it! But, NOOO, Netto here was being a complete moron and decided that we should make it! See, this is a terrible result!" Laika commented, and, at the same time, made a grandois gesture toward the countertop area, where there was frosting all over, a cake burning in the oven, strawberries crushed all over the place.

"What the heck are you talking about?! This pissoffable turd said that we should make it and you know what? He cried when he cut himself! One tiny little cut! On his finger! He bawled like a BABY! And you know what?! I have PICTURES!" Netto cried out. Then, just to prove it, he whipped out a camera (hell knows where THAT came from) and turned it on flashing it all over the place, showing different pictures of Laika 'baking'.

"OK, NETTO, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY DEAD BY I, LAIKA, WHO PWNS AWESOME AND IS ABOUT TO GIVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ONE SAD MESSAGE ON WHITE DAY!"

"WANNA BET, GIRLY-GIRL?! I BET PRIDE ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE SHE PITIES HOW GIRLY YOU ARE!"

"DIE, DAMNIT!!"

"YOU DIE, DAMNIT!!"

They lunged toward each other, only to stop in midair and then crash on the ground when Enzan loomed over them, with a really creepy, deadly, Gin-from-Bleach-smile.

"If. You. Guys. Will. Shut. Up. Then. I. Might. Help. You!"

"...Really?" they both asked, as if this was an angel coming to save them from damnation or whatever that means. Let's just say the apocalypse.

"Really." Enzan sat down on a chair that was surprisingly clean and sighed. "Just shut up and clean up, and then I'll help you guys with your love lifes. Capische?"

"Capasche." said Netto.

"No, no, you say 'Capische', or 'Ditto'. Never Capasche."

"Capasche."

"Capische."

_"CAPASCHE!"_

_"CAPISCHE!"_

"Oh, just shut up before I take back my offer, retardandos!"

Pause.

"...Fine."

Then, barely audible, Netto whispered to Laika,

"_Just for the record, it was Capasche."_

_"No, Capische."_

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

"H-HAI!"

* * *

The next day it was White Day. ( March 14, or sometimes called pi day. Y'know, 3.14! So, who wants some pie? ) Netto approached Meiru and Laika approached Princess Pride, who were oddly by each other. They were whispering to each other,

"Meiru-chan, do you think they have something for us? I'm nervous!" Pride whispered.

"I know, I am too!"

"Umm... Hi, Meiru-chan, Pride-san!" Netto said nervously.

"Hello, Sakura-san, Pride." Laika said coolly, though on the inside, he was like this:

_OHMYGODI' - AND - MAYBEINTHEFUTURE,NO,INTHEFUTUREMARRYMEANDWE'LLHAVEKIDSTHATWE' - AND- WHAT THE CRAP AM I THINKING?!_

"Umm...."

"Uhh...."

"Hmmm....."

"Ahh...."

Enzan, watching from afar, was getting extremely pissed. So he walked over there, grabbed Laika and Netto by the collars, and shoved them towards the girls.

"Just give it to them already!" he hissed.

"So, Meiru-chan..."

"So, Pride..."

They both gulped nervously, and handed the two a card and a cute little box each.

"Here!"

Meiru and Pride looked inside, and blushed deeply.

"Thank you, Netto-kun." and Meiru kissed his cheek.

"Wanna go out with me?" he whispered softly into her ear. Meiru smiled softly, her eyes all dreamy and loveydovey and outerspaceish.

"Of course."

On the other end...

"Thank you, Laika-san," and Pride kissed him on the lips, soft yet strong, and pulled back. He looked dizzy with happiness.

"So," he smiled, "Want to go to the movies today? Or a restaurant?"

"Maybe both, then?"

"Then it's a date, right?"

Pride smiled charmingly. "Of course."

* * *

Epilogue

"Well, that went well, right, Blues, Rockman, Searchman?" Enzan asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them."

"Since it's White Day, did you get anything for one girl?"

Enzan shook his head slowly. "No.... But now..... I think we're all screwed... You guys all got some chocolates or whatever right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then what about..."

"Enzan!"

He looked up to see Anetta, Yaito, and a mob of fangirls behind them.

"Oh... Umm... Hi!" he said.

"Did you get anything?" Yaito asked Anetta.

"No. Same for you?" she asked the smaller girl.

"Did ANYONE get something from Enzan-sama??!

"NO!"

"Then what do we want?"

"ENZAN!"

At this Enzan bolted as fast as he could as the fangirls flocked behind him.

"HELP ME!!!!"

The Navis watched the fleeing boy dart around a building as the mob followed him.

"ENZAN-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU! LOVE US TOO!!!!"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Then,

"God, I pity Enzan-san," Searchman said.

"Me, too." said Rockman.

"If Enzan-sama was attacked... Then we should be running too, right?"

"Uh-huh...."

"Yeah..."

"KYAAA!!!!" screamed a Navi fangirl.

"OH, MY GOSH IT'S BLUES!"

"ROCKMAN-SAMA'S THERE, TOO!"

"EEK!!! SEARCHMAN-SAN!"

"... Shall we run?"

"Yeah."

"Let's."

"ARRGH!!!"

* * *

There's my second story! Hope you like it. This should have been posted on V-day, but I didn't join till awhile ago....

So anyways, thank you! I'll try to post the second chapter of my first fanfic, 'Welcome Back, Neechan!' soon! I'm almost done!

Arigato, minna, and sayonara! ~ 3


End file.
